


His Angel

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Luna knows that fate brought them together.





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not quite sure where this little drabble came from, but here it is. Infinity War spoilers... kinda. 
> 
> Thanks gaeilgerua for the quick beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, anything you recognise belongs to JKR and Marvel. I'm also not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**His Angel**

Luna rolled over, facing her lover fully. Her cheeks were still tinted red from the passion they shared moments before. “I have a question,” she said softly. 

Loki smirked. “When do you not?”

Luna blushed. “Well, you never told me how you ended up here on Earth,” she said. “I just stumbled upon you in the field… You never told me, and I’ve never asked.” She looked at him curiously.

“But you want to know,” Loki murmured. He cupped her cheek gently and stroked it. “I don’t blame you for wanting to know. I quite literally fell into your lap.”

“And I’ve been smitten ever since,” Luna said, smiling, recalling the memory as if it were yesterday and not two years ago. “I like to think it was divine intervention, so of course, I want to know.

Loki pulled Luna close to him, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. “I died, love,” he murmured softly. “I remember the pain… the look in my brother’s eyes as it happened.” He took a moment, pushing down the grief he often felt when he thought of Thor. “And then I awoke in your arms.” Loki looked at her. “My angel.”

Luna kissed him. She wasn’t sure how, but she knew that Loki was not from their world. It didn’t matter, of course. She could see that his aura shined bright with hope.

“I had finally made peace with my brother… with the actions that I have done. And the universe  delivered me to you.”

She cupped his cheeks lovingly. “Loki,” she murmured. “I love you.”

“And I, you,” he answered. “My sweet, sweet angel.”

“Make love to me again,” she whispered, rolling them over so that she was now straddling Loki. She could feel his hardness beneath her, and she smiled. She would never tire of this. She would never tire of him.

“As my love commands,” Loki murmured, reaching up so he could kiss her tenderly.


End file.
